That Loving Feeling
by Selly87
Summary: Harry and Draco spend some time in bed, just after having made love…


**Title:** That Loving Feeling  
**  
Author:** Selly87  
**  
Summary:** Harry and Draco spend some time in bed, just after having made love…  
**  
Characters:** Harry/Draco  
**  
Genres:** Romance  
**  
Warnings:** Slash  
**  
Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe is owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. This story is based on characters and situations created by the amazing J. K. Rowling, however no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is written for fun and all I own is the plot idea which is part of my warped imagination.

*

*

*

"You're gorgeous…" Draco whispered. Randomly stroking Harry's cheek, he lovely gazed at his boyfriend and Harry was sure that Draco was only saying that because he was floating on a massive cloud of post-coital bliss.

"So are you." Harry replied, jumping at the chance to be sickeningly romantic with Draco. His eyes, although hidden behind his round glasses, never left Draco's grey-blue orbs and moving his hand to the back of his lover's head, he carefully ruffled the soft white-blond hair, Draco was so very proud of. It didn't happen very often that Draco actually allowed him to do just that – Draco wasted insane amounts of time on styling it, insisting that magical styling methods ruined his hair – so when he was indeed given permission, it was extra special. "I could say _'I love you'_ now but that would sound cheesy, seeing since we've just made love."

Draco chuckled. "But it would be you saying it, which makes it alright. It's really odd how much you've changed…"

"Why thank you! It's not like you're still the same you've been way back in school, except maybe for the fact that you're still a gorgeous pain in the arse." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I meant the bit about how you changed in a good way." Draco pouted. "But that is once again typical, Potter. Of course you don't understand such things. Someone makes you a compliment and you take the piss."

"My dear love, I learned that from you. Besides you say the cutest things. Sometimes I do really prefer it when you doze off right after sex."

"No, you don't. You love the odd cuddle and kiss here and there." Draco smirked smugly.

"Are you trying to tell me that I am girlish?"

"Girlish? Harry, you and girlish? No really, that is an understatement. Of the year I might add."

"Watch it Malfoy, you're doing your best to wind me up." Harry mock-threatened.

"But _darling_," Draco said sweetly, "That's my very intention. You are absolutely adorable when I've actually managed to wind you up." Draco smiled briefly before closing his eyes and reminiscing about the last time he had wound his boyfriend up just that little too much. It had certainly made for an eventful night… Within seconds of Apparating into their apartment, Draco had found himself naked and tied to the bed, a position he'd remained in for most of the night while Harry had 'taught him a lesson' about the consequences of driving Harry Potter up the wall in public.

"Don't do that." Harry scolded his boyfriend, knowing exactly what Draco was pretending to be thinking about. "I might just make it come true again. You are after all irresistible."

"Why thank you, you know just how to boost my ego. One of the many pleasures of being with you… You're always up for a surprise."

"I am trying my best to keep this relationship unpredictable. Although with you around, I don't think I have to try too hard. You always make me wonder."

"I hope you're not wondering about why you're with me…"

"No, that is one of the rare things I am pretty sure about." Harry smiled and pulled his Draco towards him until their lips were only mere inches away from each other. "To heck with it… I am going to say it… I love you." He whispered and not giving Draco even the slightest chance to reply he erased the last bit of distance between them, indicating a gentle, but firm, kiss. Pressing his lips against Draco's, Harry remained passive until the blond sighed and took control over the kiss by nipping at Harry's lips.

For a few moments the two lovers seemed content enough to keep their kiss lazy. Nipping at each other's lips was enough for them until of course the flame of passion rekindled, urging them on to deepen their kiss. It wasn't long before Harry and Draco were wrapped up in a passionate battle of the tongues, one that neither of them seemed to be able to win. Nevertheless, it was satisfying and neither man felt the urge to pursue anything else, even though it was tempting…

Lack of oxygen eventually forced them apart and gulping in deep breaths, Harry and Draco locked eyes and simply stared. The connection between them was sizzling with various emotions and it was only Harry's comment that broke the spell of magic that had hung itself over the two lovers.

"This is another of the rare things that I am pretty sure about. Your ability to kiss me to Heaven and back…" Harry smiled, his emerald eyes showing the words that his mouth would not form now.

"I aim to please you." Draco smirked, letting his eyes mirror his feelings for Harry. He knew that Harry valued a look into his soul much more than simple sweet words, spoken in the heat of the moment.

"You most definitely do."

"Now, is it better than Quidditch or not?" Draco winked, knowing full well that this was one of the questions that cornered Harry each and every time.

"I wouldn't say so, though wouldn't say that Quidditch is better than kissing you, making love to you or having you make love to me."

"What is it then?"

"I suppose it's kind of on the same level, but then I would not leave you for Quidditch." Harry smiled.

"What about leaving Quidditch for me?"

"Professional Quidditch, yes. Quidditch as such, no." Harry chuckled. He was satisfied with his answer – it was miles better than the last time he'd attempted to answer the question. The last time he'd entangled himself in a mess of contradictions until Draco had finally taken pity and put him out of his misery by confessing that he'd only been messing.

"It sounds fair enough, I suppose." Draco nodded.

"Does that mean we're off to the game tonight?" Harry asked hopefully. He had been annoying Draco with that question for the past two weeks but what with Draco being Draco it was nothing new that the blond would of course not give anything away. He loved giving Harry ominous answers, much to the other wizard's annoyance. But no matter how hard Harry had tried to get a positive response out of Draco, he hadn't managed. Draco wasn't a man who allowed anyone to pressure him – he always kept his cool, well most of the time, unless of course Harry managed to rile him up so much that he send the dishes flying across the room in a bit to blow of some steam. It happened quite regularly that Harry found himself strolling through House of Fraser's home ware section in order to replenish the broken plates, saucers and bowls – Draco always made sure to ruin the dishes beyond repair.

"You'll see when the time comes…" Draco smiled.

"Well its afternoon now…" Harry objected and reached for his wand. Lazily waving it, he cast Tempus and the time appeared in red, digits in the air. It was 4.30pm now and the match was due to kick off at 7.30pm.

"Exactly, it's only nearly time to go. We're in no hurry — if we do decide to go that is."

"You mean if you decide to put me out of my misery and tell me that we'll show ourselves at the game tonight." Harry rolled his eyes. Sometimes he really just wanted to strangle Draco.

"You put your finger on it, love. And until then we can make much better use of all that spare time." Draco smirked and stealing his boyfriend's wand he terminated the spell and the time, which had been idly hovering over the bed, vanished. Putting the wand aside he caught Harry's lips in a seering kiss, making sure that the raven-haired wizard knew exactly that a bit of snogging wasn't all Draco was after…

**The End**


End file.
